A l'ombre
by Clairaice
Summary: Lorsque les montres, les démons, les anges, et même le monde entier, accepte de finalement leur donner quelques heures de répit. Lorsque le soleil les couve de ses chaleureux rayons. Et lorsque le calme prend ses droits.


**Disclaimers : Les personnages de Supernatural ne sont pas à moi. Je ne fais que les emprunter, eux et le physique des acteurs, pour notre bon plaisir.**

 **Note : Cette histoire est totalement inventée. A ne pas prendre au sérieux.**

* * *

 **Remerciements :**

Merci à **Callisto111**. Maman Plume de Diamant ! Tu sais qu'à chacun de tes reviews j'ai l'impression d'être félicité par le créateur de notre série adoré ? Je sais pas comment l'expliquer plus en détail. Mais c'est important pour moi. Alors merci.

Et promis, j'essaie d'écrire notre petit délire sur Sam pour le prochain ! Quelque chose qui en sera tiré tout du moins mais qui leur correspondra du mieux possible.

Merci à **Trolocat** qui me corrige toujours. Sans elle votre lecture serait bien moins agréable.

Merci aussi à toute les personnes qui mettent mes écrits en favoris. Votre soutient à toutes et à tous sont importants pour moi.

* * *

 **A l'ombre**

Le spectacle est hypnotisant. Peu importe combien il regarde, il ne se lasse pas de la merveille qui se joue lentement devant lui. Magie féerique ô combien naturelle pourtant. A la fois aussi vieille que la naissance de l'univers, et complètement nouvelle.

Et elle occulte tout le reste. Elle capture son attention. Se l'accapare, l'emprisonne, et la garde jalousement. Tout pour qu'il ne détache jamais ses yeux de ce jeu discret mais pourtant ô combien intéressant.

Et finalement, elle y arrive très bien, cette merveille. Elle efface tout ce qui n'est pas elle. Tout ce qui n'est pas lui.

Elle l'empêche de se rendre compte du trajet du soleil dans le ciel. Tout comme elle lui fait oublier la faim qui ne se manifeste peut être même pas lorsque midi ou le quatre-heure sonne. Après tout il n'y a même pas accordé la moindre attention. Elle réussit même à gommer de sa mémoire le programme... Non, le devoir qu'il s'était fait.

Oui vraiment, rien ne compte plus en cet instant que ce jeu miraculeux qui s'anime devant lui. Juste là. A quelques pas. A peine cinq ou six. Si près. Et pourtant si loin tout à la fois. Véritablement proche et totalement hors de portée en même temps. Dualité complexe qui finit de le captiver un peu plus. Qui finit de lui faire oublier tous les autres. Le monde. L'univers tout entier, lui même.

Et tant pis. Oui... tant pis pour aujourd'hui. Le monde peut bien partir en vrille. Les gens peuvent bien s'entre-tuer. Démons, anges, monstres, humains, ils peuvent bien tous faire ce qu'ils veulent. Pour l'heure, il s'en moque. Il oublie tout du reste du monde. Il peut bien s'autodétruire. Il peut bien s'anéantir, ça ne compte pas. Non plus rien de tout ça ne compte. Il s'en moque. Il s'en désintéresse totalement. Parce qu'il y a plus important.

Parce que là, sous ses yeux d'un vert devenu clair grâce aux rayons du soleil, il y a Sam. Un Sam détendu et calme. Plus serein et détaché que la plupart du temps. Avec un discret petit sourire qui s'invite au creux de ses lèvres même.

C'est un Sam qu'il apprécie observer. Un Sam qu'il lui plaît à dévisager, à décortiquer, à graver dans sa mémoire et dans sa rétine.

Allongé à quelques pas devant lui, sur ce lit de feuilles automnales, les bras croisés derrière la tête et le dos appuyé contre la racine imposante d'un églantier, son petit frère semble plus dans sa bulle que jamais.

Et finalement Dean a tout le loisir du monde d'observer le jeu qui prend vie sur l'imposante carrure de son frère. Fins et brillants rayons de lumière dorée dansant avec les feuilles aux couleurs chaleureuses. Dessins mouvants ondulant sur la peau pâle de son cadet, allongeant ses cils, donnant un rose plus fort qu'il ne l'est vraiment à ses lèvres fines.

Comme on regarde les flammes danser dans un insert ou une cheminée, ou les dessins diamantés des rayons du soleil secoués par les remous d'une piscine, Dean se retrouve suspendu à travers le temps. Totalement obnubilé par ce qui se déroule devant lui.

Et il voit sans avoir l'impression de le faire assez bien, assez longtemps. Grave les images dans son esprit sans parvenir à se dire qu'elles resteront toujours, éternellement. Il s'émerveille et il sombre dans un océan de tendresse, d'amour, d'adoration.

Et il se fait l'impression d'être un affamé. Jamais suffisamment comblé. Il n'en a jamais assez. Il lui en faut toujours d'avantage. Véritable assoiffé suspendu à la seule source d'eau qui lui apparaisse après des mois de désert aride.

Alors il est là, et il s'abreuve de la vision devant lui. De l'air détendu qu'il arbore. Du fait étonnant qu'il parvienne à somnoler comme ça, au milieu de rien, au milieu de tout, exposé à la vue de tout le monde.

Mais il se gorge aussi de ces délices physiques que lui offre son frère. Ses muscles puissants et tendus de ses longs bras croisés derrière sa tête en guise d'oreiller. Son torse large et son ventre bien dessiné qui s'élève et s'abaisse à chaque respiration. Cette jambe qui pendouille dans le vide, appuyée au niveau du genou sur la deuxième qu'il a légèrement replié.

Tout chez son frère frôle une agréable perfection. Même ces cheveux avec lesquels il aime tant l'embêter.

Mais il est tiré de sa rêverie quand un mouvement entre dans son champ de vision. Instinct de chasseur qui repend le pas sur tout le reste. Reflex conditionné pour assurer sa sécurité et celle de son frère. Surtout celle de Sammy.

Jamais totalement détendu. Jamais totalement écarté du travail, de la chasse, de la survie.

Mais il peut se détendre de nouveau. Ce n'est rien. Rien d'important. Rien de dangereux. Ce n'est qu'une feuille, une de ces feuilles orange qui se détachent des arbres. Qui virevolte, qui tournoie sur elle même, et qui chute doucement mais sûrement pour venir s'écraser en bas. Prémisse d'un hiver qui approche, doucement mais sûrement.

La trajectoire se termine dans la tête de Dean avant même qu'elle ne se fasse dans la réalité. Chemin tout tracé jusqu'au visage de son frère. Même les éléments et la nature veulent entrer en contact avec son frère.

Point d'atterrissage étonnant mais ô combien amusant pour l'aîné. Alors il ne fait rien pour l'empêcher. Amusé encore d'avantage, par avance, de la réaction de son cadet.

Et fatalement, elle finit par arriver à destination. Se pose dans un équilibre précaire sur son nez. Fait grogner le géant qui lui sert de lit. Puis ses paupières se crispent, nuée de petits plis désagréables que Dean aimerait ne jamais voir chez son frère. Pourtant la seconde suivante, elles papillonnent et finissent par s'ouvrir pour dévoiler deux pupilles vert-bouteille qui tournent presque immédiatement au vert forêt sous l'importante clarté qui l'entour. _Oh, Sam. Tu dormais au point d'oublier qu'il faisait encore jour ?_

Mais Dean ne dit rien, il se contente de rire par le nez. Réaction qui attire immédiatement le regard de Sam sur sa personne. Un regard qui se fait, le temps de quelques dixièmes de seconde, surpris. Pourtant, Dean ne s'explique pas cette surprise. Pas alors qu'il ne voit pas où il pourrait être ailleurs.

Alors il choisit de mettre ça de coté et affiche un air rieur qui fait hausser un sourcils au cadet. Quoi ? Pourquoi Dean se marre comme ça ? C'est quand il tourne légèrement la tête vers lui qu'il sent finalement la feuille glisser de son visage. Oh. Il en était venu à oublier la raison de son éveil, la présence de son grand frère près de lui passant avant tout le reste. Est-ce pour cela que ce dernier riait d'ailleurs ?

 _"- Bien dormi, Marmotte ?"_

 _"- La ferme Dean."_

Même pas encore totalement sorti de sa torpeur, la phrase résonne avec un naturel déconcertant. Habitude rodée des joutes verbales. Automatisme calculé et obligatoire : toujours répondre à Dean, à ses taquineries.

Ce dernier émet un nouveau rire par le nez avant de hausser les épaules en promenant son regard sur les arbres qui les entourent. Qui aurait cru qu'une forêt puisse être si agréable à vivre et reposante ? Quelle bonne idée il a eu d'arrêter l'Impala sur le bord du chemin pour se dégourdir les jambes, prétextant un "je vais pisser." Et quelle bonne idée, Sam a eu de s'enfoncer légèrement sur ce petit chemin piéton sur lequel il a suivi avec naturel et dévotion.

Il en est là dans ses réflexions, dans ses réalisation, quand il entend Sam bouger. Sa jambe retrouve la fermeté du sol sous elle. Sa bottine fait bouger et criser le lit de feuilles rouge, orange, marron et jaune.

 _"- Tu veux une bière ?"_

Sa question lui vaut un nouveau regard surpris. Quoi ? Est-ce trop attentionné de sa part ? Pourtant il n'a pas l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose d'étrange par rapport à d'habitude. Mais la lueur est rapidement remplacée par de l'appréciation, de la tendresse. Les yeux de Sam brillent légèrement un court instant, et Dean se fait la réflexion qu'il voudrait voir ça chez son frère à chaque seconde de sa vie.

 _"- Heu... ouais je veux bien."_ Dit-il en se redressant contre le tronc d'arbre tout en se tournant légèrement vers lui.

Et pendant que Dean se lève pour récupérer une bière dans la glacière sur laquelle il est assis, il voit du coin de l'œil son petit frère passer une main dans ses longues mèches avec toujours cette même attitude. Cette manière toujours identique de le faire tandis que son regard erre rapidement sur ce qui l'entoure. Une gestuelle que Dean commence vraiment à apprécier mais qu'il n'avouera pourtant jamais.

Mais quand il reporte son attention au fond de la glacière, il fronce violemment les sourcils, Dean, tout à coup contrarié. Un grognement à peine audible s'échappe de sa poitrine pour accompagner sa mine agacée, attire immédiatement l'attention de Sam. Devant lui il n'en reste plus qu'une de bouteille. La dernière bière.

Triste constat. Ils sont à sec.

Et comme si Sam avait pu lire dans sa tête, il étire un sourire avant qu'un rire silencieux ne secoue son corps. Voir son grand-frère ainsi démuni a quelque chose de vraiment amusant. Dean et la Bière. Dean et la nourriture.

 _"- Bois là, t'en fais pas."_

Le regard que Dean pose sur lui est chargé d'étonnement. Comme s'en doute Sam, il songe à comment son frère a pu savoir. Mais le sourire qu'affiche Sam lui donne la réponse. De la même manière que lui sait quand Sam ne va pas bien, son cadet a dû le savoir par sa posture, par ses réactions.

Alors l'étonnement se mut en autre chose. Tendresse, fierté, joie, mêlé à un soupçon de contrariété et de culpabilité. Boire la dernière bière tout seul alors que Sam n'a rien.

Dean n'aime pas cette idée. Et même si il la prend dans sa main et se rassoit sur la glacière, même si il la décapsule et glisse le capuchon en métal dans sa poche, même si il hésite quelques secondes avant de la porter à ses lèvres, ça ne change pas. Il n'aime pas ça. Il n'aime pas l'idée de boire seul. De boire cette dernière bouteille en laissant Sam l'estomac vide.

Alors après encore une gorgée, il tend la bouteille à son cadet. Et une fois encore c'est la surprise chez ce dernier. Décidément, Dean aime le surprendre. Surtout comme ça. Parce que lorsqu'il voit la tendresse et la joie remplacer l'étonnement dans les pupilles vertes, c'est pour lui la plus grande des victoires.

Sans lâcher son regard du sien, il voit Sam tendre la main pour prendre la bouteille. Mais alors qu'il allait la porter à ses lèvres dans un même mouvement, Dean l'arrête.

 _"- Tu devrais essuyer le goulot Sammy. Je viens de boire."_

Mais si le Sammy en question fronce les sourcils, semblant se demander une seconde où son grand frère veut en venir, il finit plutôt par sourire. Un sourire un brin joueur, chargé d'une pointe de défi. Un sourire qui laisse Dean étrangement captivé, étrangement chamboulé. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère doucement dans sa poitrine et son ventre semble se serrer.

Mais lorsque Sam porte finalement la bouteille à ses lèvres, sans bien sûr en avoir essuyé le goulot, ce sont ses veines qui prennent feu à Dean. Son sang semble se mettre à brûler et il sent une étrange chaleur l'envelopper. Est-ce normal de sentir quelque chose remuer dans son ventre quand on fixe son frère ?

Il ne remarque même pas qu'il ouvre la bouche à la recherche d'air frais pour réguler sa température, calmer ce qu'il se passe en lui. Pourtant ça, ça n'échappe pas à Sam. Pas plus que ne lui échappe le regard soudain hanté de son frère. Regard toujours accroché au sien, qui ne semble jamais vouloir le lâcher.

Est-ce une pointe de désir qu'il découvre dans les yeux de son grand frère ? Non, de la culpabilité plutôt... n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut être même les deux, connaissant son frère.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de s'en assurer que tout disparaît pour être remplacé par l'amusement. Un large sourire plein de dents se dessine sur le visage de Dean tandis que celui-ci pouffe. Oui, Dean pouffe. Amusé par l'attitude rebelle de son petit frère, il rit à moitié par le nez et par la bouche. Étrange phénomène qui semble pourtant impossible si on n'y assiste pas directement.

Mais Dean y arrive. Il pouffe, avec un amusement si important, une fierté qui fait son apparition elle aussi petit à petit, que son corps est secoué en silence.

 _"- T'en fais vraiment qu'à ta tête. Je t'ai pas élevé comme ça."_

C'est au tour de Sam d'être amusé. Dean voit avec délice un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Sourire aussi large que le sien, voilé le temps d'une simple gorgé de bière, par la bouteille. Sourire qui lui réchauffe agréablement le cœur. Qui lui donne envie de batailler contre mont, vent et marrée. De retourner à cette vie désagréable qui est la sienne si ça lui permet de voir Sammy sourire encore comme ça.

 _"- J'en ai toujours fait qu'à ma tête, Dean."_

C'est vrai. Dean est forcé de reconnaître que Sam a raison. Il n'en a jamais fait qu'à sa tête. Déjà avec leur père c'était ça. Et si il accepte de l'écouter de temps en temps, finalement c'est Dean qui cède la plupart du temps. Toujours tout pour son petit frère.

Il ne sait vivre que comme ça.

Même si du coup ça veut dire abandonner la bouteille de bière dans les mains de son frère. La dernière. Mais la tristesse est si faible comparé au plaisir qu'il en retire de voir Sam si détendu, si bien, là au milieu de cette forêt, qu'il s'en moque finalement.

Pourtant, alors qu'il observe un chemin de fourmis avancer vigoureusement entre les feuilles mortes, l'immense main de Sam entre à nouveau dans son champ de vision.

Il lui tend la bouteille dont il reste deux ou trois gorgées.

Et de nouveau leurs regards s'accrochent. Plus complices que jamais. Plus soudés. Plus seuls au monde. Sam et Dean. Juste Sam et Dean.

Alors, comme son frère l'a fait avant lui, il l'attrape et porte le goulot à ses lèvres. Sans l'essuyer bien entendu. Et sans détacher ses yeux de son frère non plus.

Devant lui, les joues de son cadet rosissent légèrement, délicieusement. Et Dean refuse de comprendre cette félicité qui lui étreint le cœur à ce constat.

A la place il se concentre sur Sam. Sur son regard qui se remet à briller. Mais d'une lueur différente cette fois. Oui, parce que cette fois c'est l'amour qui prime sur la tendresse et sur la joie. Et même si Dean essai de ne pas y faire attention, il le remarque trop bien, trop vite, trop fermement, pour l'écarter. Pour l'oublier.

Parce que l'amour qu'il voit dans les pupilles vertes de son petit frère, c'est un amour qui fait échos en lui. Un amour assombrit par ce qu'il semble reconnaître comme une point de désir. Là aussi, la similitude est frappante. Effrayante. Désir coupable oui, qui fait serrer les lèvres de Sam et qui fait grincer les dents de Dean.

Mais serrer les lèvres pour quoi exactement ? Dean n'en est pas bien sûr. Par regret ? Ou pour empêcher autre chose ? Est-ce que, comme lui, Sam se rend compte de l'immoralité de leurs gestes ? Est-ce que lui aussi s'en veut ? En vient même à se mépriser pour ça ?

Parce que finalement, quand il avale la dernière goûte de bière sans jamais avoir lâché des yeux son frère, il ne lui est plus permis de se voiler la face. Leur acte, qu'ils viennent de faire l'un comme l'autre et qui ne finit par ne forme plus qu'un seul ensemble, est chargé de non-dits. Comme un appel à une évolution, à d'autres choses, tout en signant la fin de beaucoup d'autres.

Baiser indirect qu'ils sont bien conscients d'avoir réalisé l'un comme l'autre. Qui pourtant ne les dégoûte pas du tout. Mais qui les effraie un peu par contre, avec tout ce qu'il implique.

Baiser pourtant que ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrive à regretter vraiment. Trop abîmés pour être capables de ne pas se raccrocher à la moindre parcelle de joie dans leurs vies, même si ça implique ça. Baiser qu'ils apprécient l'un comme l'autre de manière coupable.

Et si le geste veut dire beaucoup, leurs regards qui ne se détachent que maintenant, tandis que Dean se lève pour jeter la bouteille vide dans la glacière, veulent dire encore beaucoup plus. Beaucoup trop pour qu'ils osent y penser aujourd'hui.


End file.
